The invention relates to a binocular viewing device for viewing an image with both eyes simultaneously. The device includes a first and a second ocular, a beam splitter and a deflecting prism.
Such viewing devices are used to form separate images for each eye, in one image plane, such as for example in connection with the use of a microscope. Known viewing devices employ a plurality of rhomboid deflecting prisms and a beam splitter. One ocular is adjusted to the image plane via one deflecting prism and the beam splitter, and the other ocular via two deflecting prisms and the beam splitter. Adjusting the viewing device to the observer's pupillary distance is then effected by rotation via a periscopic transmission. However, this construction leads to a bulky and heavy viewing device which is not flat. Due to the size of the deflecting prisms, the device is made of two parts which are arranged at an angle relative to each other, and the parts should be rotatable relative to each other so to enable adjustment to the observer's pupillary distance.